Fairy Tale Twist
by ChillyLove
Summary: When you add a twist to your fairy tale, will things still end in a happily ever after? HitsuRuki.
1. Chapter 1

**If you read my story: Sleepless nights, please read this: I am terribly sorry about not updating for a pretty looooong time now. My mind has just been completely blank lately, and I haven't been able to concentrate on very much in my life. I have been trying hard to come up with ideas, and if I got any, I just couldn't figure out a way to write it down. But in the middle of it all, I had a strange idea for a new story, so I hope you can deal with this one for the time being.**

 **I am sorry for any mistakes I've made :P**

 **Enjoy^^**

* * *

 **Fairy tale twist.**

Chapter 1.

"Once upon a time, there was a lovely princess. But she was locked in a castle tower, hidden away from the world, guarded by a fearsome dragon of pure ice. Many brave knights had attempted to save her, but none prevailed. She waited for a prince to slay the dragon, and save her."

She grudgingly slammed the book close without finishing it. The fairy tale was about her. She wasn't known for her patience, but it was not like she had any other choice but to wait, right? -Wrong. She had tried to escape before, but the dragon always found out, and put her back in the tower. She'd never gotten out of the castle, even though she was very close once.

She was sitting in the tallest tower, in a dark castle. The tower was acceptable to live in, much to anyone's surprise, seeing as it was the princess' prison. The castle itself looked acceptable, even though it was dark, and maybe a bit scary, specially at night. There were a lot of people covered in ice all around the castle. These were all knights who had failed to save the princess. According to the fairy tale, all of the frozen knights would be re-awoken from their current state, when the prince slayed the dragon. The tower did not seem like some tall tower a dragon would keep a princess locked up. It rather looked like something a princess would choose to live in, if it wasn't for the castle being a bit creepy though. And not to mention chilly. The sky was always clouded, and sometimes there were strong storms. But she didn't mind the cold too much, it was rather refreshing.

She stood up from the bed where she'd been grudgingly reading her own story, not bothering to pick up the book and put it in place. She walked over to the window in the tower, looking out. She'd tried to go out that way once before, in hopes she maybe could cling on to some bricks sticking a bit out of the brick walls, but even if it was made of bricks, it was very steep and she fell. She thought she was going to die that day, but the dragon caught her before it was too late. -And she never tried it again.

She was just looking out through the window, waiting for the dragon to fly past on it's first patrol this day. It always went on patrol twice a day, to see if there were any other knights who had come to save the princess, but it didn't happen as often as in the beginning when they came like flies to a light. But not even then did she care to wait for a prince to save her. No, she was not just another princess to be saved from the dragon's grasp. It was about time to discard this fairy tale.

It was cloudy outside, not even letting the smallest ray of sunshine get through, although, there were no storms or even the slighest drop of rain. The dragon finally came flying by her window. She always enjoyed watching the dragon when it flew by. It looked so majestic. It was so beautiful the way the dragon was made of pure ice, everything except from it's ruby-red eyes. That was about the only thing she enjoyed with this entire fairy tale. It was like the dragon was her own little sign of hope, -even if it was meant to take all hope away from her. She couldn't really describe it.

When the dragon was out of sight, it didn't take very long for her to fall out of her gaze. She quickly found some thin and long objects to pick the lock on the door with. She always had them hidden in her room if she got caught again. She'd never succeeded before, but it didn't stop her from trying.

She finally got the door unlocked, and went on a stroll in the huge castle. She'd been walking around the castle often before, and had seen most of it because of her constant attempts to escape. She remembered where the main door was, and was going for it right away.

She'd finally gotten to the door, but she knew the dragon was still out there, and she only needed to remain hidden until it came back inside, so she could sneak out while it was somewhere else in the castle. This time, she was sure she wouldn't get caught again, -but just in case, she still had those thin and long objects hidden away in the tower so she could make another attempt.

She was hiding behind a statue near the staircase, but she couldn't really see the door well, without being seen herself, and this was the only place closest to the door she could hide. But at least she would be able to hear the dragon when it entered.

She waited for a while before she finally heard the main door open. She could hear footsteps, but they were light, and sounded more human, but she still didn't dare to take a look. She heard whoever it was, walking towards her. Her heartbeat fastened as the person came closer and closer, and at end, stopped. She was sure whoever it was, could tell she was there. "I found you." She heard a male voice. She came forth from her hiding place, and saw a guy with snow-white hair and eyes the color of emeralds. He was...admittedly cute. It didn't look like he was specially surprised to see her, but she was surprised to see him. "It's my turn to hide now, and you seek. No wait, if I do that, you'll just run away again, so I guess the game ends here. Too bad."

He was so calm about the whole situation, and didn't seem the least bit curious about why she was there, or how she'd gotten out of the tower or anything. And he talked as if they were playing a mere game. Who was he? Was he another knight? Or maybe he was the prince who was supposed to save her? She wouldn't mind that. However, she didn't see or hear the dragon outside the castle either, had he slayed it? But she didn't see him carry a sword, or wearing any armor to protect him from the dragon. Something weird was going on. "Do you work for the dragon? Or you're maybe it's master?" She asked, getting a bit defensive.

The guy seemed to get an amused look on his face. "You could say both, or neither. But I am your enemy, be sure of that. You really should get out of here while you still have a chance. That is, if you still want to escape. I'll give you ten seconds head-start." She hesitated a bit. "Nine." The guy continued counting, and she started to run. She was sure she didn't want to hang around this place anymore. She just had to get away. And she was only glad he wasn't following after her either.

She ran out the main door, out on the castle grounds, where a huge wall was surrounding the castle. It looked a lot bigger than when she was looking out of her tower window. She was relieved to see that the gates were open, so she could get away from the castle ground as well. But it was still a long way ahead. She had no idea the castle grounds were actually this big. Everything looked smaller from the window.

When she was finally near the gates, she could hear the dragon's scream coming from the castle, and she looked behind as she ran, seeing it fly out of the castle's main door, and straight towards her. She started running faster, and was so close to the gates, but the dragon flew right by her, and landed right in front of the gates, blocking her exit. She'd been so close. Now she knew she wasn't going to get away this time either. But what surprised her, was that the dragon suddenly started to shrink, and change form. Now it had appeared as a guy. That exact guy whom she met in the castle just seconds ago. He smirked. "Tag, you're it." He mocked a bit.

She backed off taking a defensive stance. "You're the dragon!? Why did you kidnap me!?" She asked.

The guy looked like he was about to face-palm, but refrained from it. "Get your head in the book. I didn't kidnap you, this is just how the story begins. It's a fairy tale, who cares how you got here in the first place? I don't even see what a dragon needs a princess for. I only know I have to keep you until your prince arrives. You're more trouble than you're worth, you know that?"

She felt a bit insulted by that comment. "I never asked to get locked up in a castle tower. Can you blame me?"

The guy crossed his arms to his chest. "And you think _I_ asked for it? At least you get a happily ever after. It beats getting slain and have your life cut short. And I'll spend the short amount of my life trying to get you to stay in that blasted tower, and keep everyone else out. And I don't even know why I'm doing it. What a way to waste my life." He grunted.

Her eyes widened, before she looked at the ground, feeling a bit little. She never really thought of it like that. She was only making his time alive more complicated. And she knew she'd eventually get out of here. He never even kidnapped her in the first place. He was only trying to do what was expected of him, while she was only thinking of herself, trying to discard this fairy tale. She looked up at him, determined. "Then I suppose I'll just have to take you with me."

He looked at her in confusion. "What? What are you on about now?"

"Let's write our own stories." She said.

He looked at her as if she suddenly grew a third arm. "You're joking, right? This is a fairy tale. You can't just change that. There is nothing we can do to change our destinies."

She smirked. "Not with an attitude like that." His eyes widened at that. "We can think and act on our own, can't we? So why aren't we doing that? We should live our lives the way we want to. What are you afraid of? What do you say?" She offered him her hand.

It seemed like he was thinking about it, but it wasn't long before he made up his mind. "Fine. It's not like I wasn't going to die anyway, so I guess I have nothing to lose." He shook her hand

She smiled. "I'm Rukia Kuchiki by the way. What's your name?" She asked.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." He answered.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Bleach belongs to Kubo-sama.**

 **Thank you for reading^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kururu:** Thank you, I'm really glad you like it^^ Thank you for your review^^

 **sanaa11:** Thank you^^ And yes it is multi chapter, here you have chapter 2^^ Thanks a lot for your review^^

 **Guest:** I'm really glad you like it^^ Thank you for understanding^^ And thank you for the review^^

 **Yamie Blackheart:** Thank you^^ And thank you for the review^^

 **Shanoko:** Thank you^^ And thanks for the review^^

 **SparklyColours:** I'm really glad you enjoyed^^ Thank you for the review^^

* * *

 **Please forgive me for any errors, my English is not very good :P**

 **Wow, I'm just so glad to see so many reviews already^^**

 **Enjoy^^**

* * *

 **Fairy tale twist.**

Chapter 2.

She looked around, and couldn't help but wonder about those frozen knights that were standing like ice sculptures all around. She looked at him, a bit worried, -even though she wouldn't admit it if anyone asked. "Is it possible for you to change them back?" She asked, referring to the knights.

He looked at the knights. "It is possible. I do have control over this weather, so if I let the rays of the sun get through the clouds, it will slowly melt the ice, and they can walk free." He explained. "Is that what you want?" He asked her. She gave him a short nod. He breathed out a sigh. "Fine."

She smiled at him. She found it kind of enjoyable that he did as she wished. She watched as he parted the clouds, and a bright ray got through, but she wasn't used to this bright light, so she had to cover her eyes. Even so, she had never seen anything so beautiful before. She was used to the clouded sky, and the darkness it created. She couldn't resist, she had to see it again. She could see it, but she kept her eyes squinted a little. After a little while, she could open her eyes more and more, getting used to the light. And when she looked at the frozen knights again, she couldn't believe it. They were all shimmering in the bright light, like glitter.

After a while, they all had thawed. All of the knights were confused. "What is this? Has the dragon already been slain?" One of them asked.

"That must be it. We are free." Another answered. All the knights started to cheer for their freedom. If they were free, the dragon had been slain. Or so it stood written in the book. But little did they know. They all seemed to notice the princess who was standing in front of them, and kneeled before her. But after some time, they seemed to notice that something wasn't right. Something was missing. Where was the prince?

Before any of them had time to ask about it, the princess started to talk. "You are all free now. You may all journey back to your homes." She told them.

The knights were still confused about what might have happened to the prince, but none of them dared go against an order from the princess. -They did not know, it was no order, but a friendly offer. So all of them began their long journeys back home, without asking any further questions. But that did not mean, they weren't curious about this strange mystery.

She turned to the white-haired boy. "Speaking of journeys, we are going on one too, so we might have to take some stuff with us, so we can eat and sleep on our journey. Do you have anything we can take with us?" She asked him. They had to be able to survive if they were going on a journey like this. And he had to have something they could use, in his castle.

"I guess so." He started to walk towards the castle again. She followed after him, feeling like for the first time, she was a guest, and not a prisoner. When they entered, she just got a different feeling from the castle. She didn't have to hide, or feel like she had to escape. She felt welcome. She actually had a strange feeling, like it was home. -But that was probably just because she had been here for so long. It was strange that she was leaving this place.

Now that she was thinking about it, she had seen most of the castle. She had seen most on the upper levels, but she had never seen anything on this floor. And that was because the stairs was the first thing you could see when walking through the main doors. -And the other way around.

She followed him into the castle's kitchen, but it looked like it had never really been used much before. She wanted to ask about it, but she could guess it was because he didn't cook much. After all, whenever she got something to eat when she was trapped in the tower, it was never really any warm food, just something that didn't need much cooking.

When they were done there, he looked at her. "I'm going to find something else we might be needing. You can go look around if you wish. I'm guessing, even if you have been through many rooms in this castle in your failed attempts to escape, you have not seen it all. I will meet you later" He told her, and left.

She did as he suggested, and went to explore in the huge castle. She had noticed a double door, that seemed to be made out of gold, which none other door in the entire castle was made of, in her many attempts of escaping, near the main doors. And that was where she intended to loo first. She had always been curious about it. She just had to know what was behind them, and now she would find out.

She opened the doors, and her eyes widened. It was a huge ballroom. It had many windows, and beautiful curtains. The ceiling was very high, and filled with small lights, so it looked like a star filled night. The floors were smooth, and perfect for dancing. There was also a little stage in the ballroom, with a piano standing on it. She had always dreamt of being in a place like this, ever since she read about the end of her own fairy tale, where she was supposed to dance with the prince at their wedding. That part was the only part she would actually look forward to. -The dancing, not the wedding. There was no way she would marry a guy she just met.

She couldn't help herself when she walked to the middle of the floor, and just stood there for a while. She could just imagine the music playing, and many people clad in their finest clothing, just dancing and having fun, before she started to move around herself. She was moving so swiftly, yet gracefully. She just couldn't stop. She moved around like this for some time. "What are you doing?" She heard his voice, suddenly, and was a bit startled.

That little imagination she had about the dance, just shattered around her, and was replaced with reality. She abruptly stopped, feeling a blush creep onto her cheeks. She slowly turned around, and saw him stand behind her. "I was just dancing. I've always wanted to try it. I've been practicing my dancing in the tower." She said with a low voice, feeling embarrassed that he saw her. "I just had to do something to pass the time."

He shrugged. "Anyway, here are some gold coins we could use, if we happen to walk by a village" He threw a bag of gold coins to her, and she caught them. "I have one too" She could see that he had some neat stuff they could use. She also noticed that he was holding something looking like a katana. That confused her a bit. What was he going to do with a sword? "I am taking this along with me, just in case. The world is more dangerous than it may seem" He told her, as if he knew what she was thinking. He was also holding something that looked like a mirror. "I have no idea how much you care about your looks, but I found this mirror, and I have no use for it. You can keep it if you want to" He gave her the mirror.

It was a beautiful hand mirror. It's frame was of silver, and small shards of amethyst. Amethyst was the color many people would use, to describe her eyes. And there was a raven, engraved on the back of it. And raven-black was the color many people would use to describe the color of her hair. This mirror was perfect for her. She was really happy. She had never received a present before. It was probably old, but it was beautiful. "Thank you" What made her really appreciate it though, was that he was the one who gave it to her. He was supposed to be a fearsome dragon, but now that she was getting to know him, he was kind despite his reputation.

"Is there anything you want to do before we go?" He asked her. She looked around in the ballroom a bit more, and she didn't have to say it, for him to know what it was she wanted. He shrugged. "Wouldn't it be more fun with some music?" He asked her, walking over to the piano that was standing on the stage in the ballroom.

She was really happy when he said that. She just wanted to dance a bit more. It was fun. And then again, she was a bit surprised. "I didn't know you played?" She said.

He sat down on the piano stool. _"I just had to do something to pass the time."_ He quoted her from before. Something about that, made her blush. He started to play the piano, and it was a sad but very beautiful melody. Way more beautiful than the one she'd had in that imagination earlier. Not that long after, she started to dance again. She danced with the music, just letting her body move along with the melody.

Without realizing it, it started to get late, but they kept playing and dancing, until they got tired. She sat down on the floor, in the middle of the room, laughing for herself. "I've never had this much fun before." She said.

He walked over to her. "I haven't either. I suppose it is more fun when we are two." He said.

She smiled at him. "Then imagine how much fun it will be when we go on our journey."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading^^**


End file.
